The present invention is directed to an apparatus for moving pianos.
It is often necessary to move pianos, particularly in institutional environments. For example, pianos are frequently moved about in hospitals, schools, and commercial establishments.
Because of this, in many institutions the piano is permanently maintained on a piano truck. The most popular piano truck for upright pianos is known as a Colson (brand) piano truck. This truck often has two elongated parallel tubes of adjustable length that fit longitudinally beneath the length of the piano, the tubes being connected at each end by a cradle on which the ends of the piano sit. Included are four wheels that are towards the corners of the piano. To accommodate pianos of varying width, the four corners of the device are provided with rubber bumpers and the position of the bumpers is adjusted depending upon the width of the piano.
This conventional Colson piano truck has many disadvantages. For example, the bulk of the weight of an upright piano is at the back, and since the rubber bumpers do not securely hold the piano, it is very easy to tip over the piano with resulting injuries.
Another disadvantage is that the Colson truck is fairly wide, having a width of over 33 inches, which means it cannot be used for transporting a piano through narrow doorways.
Another problem with the conventional Colson truck is that in going over cracks, such as in a sidewalk, often two of the wheels get caught in the crack, which can make it very difficult to move the piano, and sometimes results in tipping over of the piano.
Another problem with the Colson truck is that it is very bulky and heavy. Because of this bulk, it is difficult to maneuver the piano in tight places. For example, it is very difficult to turn the piano on its own center.
Accordingly, there is a need for a piano truck that is small in size and weight, securely attachable to the piano, sufficiently narrow to be used to transport pianos through narrow doorways, easily maneuverable, and that securely holds the piano so the piano is very difficult to tip over.